


So Much Gained

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Omega Reader, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The Prince is out to find his Omega.  You’re just an impoverished commoner.





	So Much Gained

The Prince smiled at the group from across the courtyard.  You hadn’t expected to be here in the crowd, but after all of the royalty in the neighboring kingdoms had come and none of them were found to be the Prince’s mate, all eligible Omegas of the kingdom were being paraded in squares all across the kingdom for the Prince.  The King was desperate for his eldest son to find his Omega before the Queen Mother’s illness took her, and time was running low.

The Prince made his way down the row of Omegas slowly, this particular group filled with commoners.  Omegas had been presented to him in groups by status, the wealthiest first, then the middle class, and now it was on to the poor and impoverished.  You weren’t sure if the royal family was hoping that the Prince found his mate no matter the class, or if they were already planning on bringing wealthy Omegas from the neighboring kingdoms in for the scenting as well.

With each dismissed Omega before you, your heart hammered faster.  He was getting nearer to where you stood in your best gown.  It was plain and dark green, handmade by your mother when she was a maiden.  It was the most expensive thing you owned, although it surely didn’t cost more than a gold coin.

You fiddled with the seam as the Prince came closer, his green eyes coming into view.  He was beautiful and strong, everything that an Omega could hope for in an Alpha, even if he wasn’t a Prince.  You only hoped that you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself.

He dismissed the Omega immediately before you with a smile and a thank you before approaching you.  You tilted your head, offering your neck for him to scent.  He eyed you carefully before leaning in, taking a deep breath.

With him being so near to you, you couldn’t help but get a whiff of his scent as well.  He smelled incredible, like sunshine and whiskey and soft leather on a horse’s back.  You knew, with the memory of that scent, that you would be happy on your way home.

Instead of getting a dismissal, though, the Prince grabbed your arm and wrapped his other arm around your impoverished waist, pulling you close to him.  He pressed his nose directly against your skin, making you moan quietly in response.

“Omega,” he whispered, kissing your neck gently before pulling away.  You looked into his green eyes to see a confirmation there.

“Alpha,” you replied, seeing a smile fall on his face.

He had finally found you. 

* * *

Everything that happened next was a blur of chaos.  You were ushered into a carriage by a few handmaidens before finding yourself in the castle and taken immediately to a bath, the three women scrubbing you cleaner than you’d ever been.  Your green dress was thrown into a pile before you quietly asked them to save it for you, one of the women understanding the sentimental value and folding it nicely for you.

The oldest woman tutted over your skinny appearance, poking at your visible ribs and promising you that you would be fed more than you’d ever eaten before.  You weren’t sure if you were happy about that, but nodded at the words.

Soon you were in a beautiful ivory gown, the skirts poofing out from your waist in a wide arc.  You were taken down a long hallway that ended with a set of wooden double doors taller than two men.  

You hadn’t been able to catch your breath before the doors opened, revealing the palace ballroom, the King and Queen Mother sitting at the far end of the room.

The Prince, who you hadn’t seen since being whisked away from him in the courtyard, stepped toward you and offered his arm.  You took it with a shy smile and he led you across the room, stopping just before his parents.

You curtsied low, not raising your head to meet the King and Queen’s eyes.  This was the most self-aware you’d ever been and you hoped to please them.

“Rise,” the Queen said, her voice as strong as it could be with her illness.  You did as she instructed, but kept your head bowed.  “She is pretty, but needs to fill out,” you heard the Queen say quietly.  A little louder then, “What is your name, child?”

You gave a tiny curtsy again as you answered, “Y/N.”

“Well, Y/N, welcome to the castle,” she said.  Your eyes trailed up slightly to watch her speak.  “You are the Omega for my son, do you understand what that means?”

You gulped.  “I believe so, Queen Mother,” you answered.

She nodded.  “The wedding will be in one month’s time.  During that time, you will learn everything that will be expected of you as his Omega, and as the future Omega Queen.”  Your eyes widened.  The Queen must have noticed, because she leaned forward on her throne slightly and the fierce fight in her eyes became kinder.  “Welcome to the family, Y/N.”

You met her eyes then, giving her a real smile.  “Thank you, majesty.”

With a nod from her and not a word from the King, the Prince put your hand on his arm once more and led you out of the room.  The doors closed behind you and you sighed.

“Y/N,” the Prince said, getting your full attention.  He smiled, happiness in his green eyes.  “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.”  

You blushed, still in awe of everything that was happening.  “Thank you, Your Highness.”

He chuckled, his hands finding your waist.  “Please,” he said, pulling you close to scent you as he had earlier, an act that comforted you and him alike.  “Call me Dean.”

* * *

The days moved quickly in the castle.  Every morning you were woken up by your three handmaidens, the women who had helped you that very first day.  They gave you a bath, did your hair and makeup, and dressed you in beautiful gowns.  

Dean would arrive at your door to escort you to breakfast, where you would eat more for the first meal of the day than you ever had in an entire day before arriving at the castle.  At first you would be sick from the amount of food they made you eat, but your body soon adjusted.  After breakfast would be etiquette lessons, followed by a lunch usually in the garden patio.  Afternoons were for dancing and history lessons, along with any other instruction that was deemed necessary for the Prince’s Omega.

Dinner was always a large event in the ballroom, with you seated next to Dean.  Dean sat on the right of his father, the Queen across from him.  Others would join the meal, based upon the business of the evening.

You would go to bed each night with a full belly, sleeping soundly with the help of the wine and food.

Every day, you noticed your ribs disappearing from view, then the inches of fat forming on your stomach and hips.  Every day the dresses the handmaidens put on you were larger, accommodating your growth.

Finally, when your wedding day came, you knew the dress you wore would have once swallowed you whole, the waistline at least ten inches bigger than what you’d been when you first arrived.

You mentioned it to your handmaidens as they dressed you.

“It shows how healthy you’ve become, milady,” the eldest one who’d saved your dress responded, a smile on her face.  “You’re a royal now, and your health and gains prove it.”

You nodded, still a bit self-conscious at the added pounds to your body.  Hopefully no one, especially the Prince, cared.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful.  Flowers of all colors decorated the ballroom and it was filled with people in beautiful clothes and jewels.  The center aisle was the only free space in the entire room, there were so many guests.  

The ceremony itself went by in a blur of memorized lines and a million curtsies and bows, but finally you were turned toward the congregation, your hand on Dean’s forearm.

You were now married to the Prince.

The party following the wedding was extravagant, but you unfortunately didn’t get to appreciate it all.  You and Dean stood next to the King and Queen, greeting each and every guest and accepting their congratulations and best wishes.  It was exhausting.

Finally, you and Dean were escorted (by your three handmaidens and his three manservants) to your new room, the one that the two of you would be sharing.

You tried not to feel awkward as you were undressed, Dean across the room being undressed as well.  You stayed, frozen still, in your undergarments as the six of them left the room, unsure of what to do.

Your hands were wrapped around the wide middle of your stomach, now very self-conscious of the soft belly you had under your thin layer of clothes.

“Y/N?” Dean asked from just behind you.  You turned slightly, blushing when you saw the look of worry on his face.  “Why are you so…”  Dean took a deep breath, obviously scenting your emotions.  “Embarrassed?”  He said the word in a question, not knowing exactly what was wrong.

You looked down.  “I apologize, Your Highness,” you said quietly.  Before you could say anything more, Dean had closed the space between the two of you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug.

“I am your husband now, Y/N,” Dean said, his mouth just next to your ear.  “You, of everyone, no longer need to address me so formally.  It’s Dean, please.”

You smiled, blushing again as he pulled slightly away from you to see your face.  His body was still pressed against yours, though.

“I apologize, Dean,” you repeated, altering your words slightly.  “I just…”  Dean squeezed you tighter to encourage your words.  “I hope that you are not disappointed in how much heavier I am today than the first day we met.”  You looked down to where your stomach was resting against Dean’s toned body.  It was a drastic difference.

Dean squeezed your waist.  “Nonsense,” he replied.  He stepped away, grabbing your hands and holding them out, showing off your body to his gaze.  “You are beautiful, even more beautiful than the day we first met.  You are healthy and your body is wonderful.  I am so lucky to have such a beautiful woman as my bride, my Omega.”

Dean brought you back in again, his voice getting softer.  “And I cannot wait for you to gain even more weight soon, when you bear my pups in that belly of yours.  Think of how incredibly gorgeous you will be then, my Omega.”

The atmostphere of the room shifted drastically, your doubts flying away, replaced with the feeling of need.

You would become comfortable with the weight gain, you were sure, but when Dean praised you for it like this, wanting even more for pups, you were beginning to yearn for more.

The two of you tumbled into the bed, Dean doing his best to worship every inch of your body all through the night and trying more than once to fill you with the promised pups. 


End file.
